


Winter Special

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chance Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gorgeous blond finally finds a reason to approach Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Special

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, issy, for the quick beta. :) 
> 
> Written for my second fic-tac-toe card, the pic with the starbucks mug and the gingerbread man.

Merlin had noticed that the gorgeous blond who came to his favorite coffee shop each morning for a few weeks now had caught him looking and couldn’t keep the blush off his cheeks. He still grinned widely when the man got up, grabbed his mug and came over.

“I’m happy to amuse, but would you let me in on the joke?” Without asking, he sat down opposite of Merlin, whose grin had turned into a chuckle. 

“Winter special?” Merlin pointed to the bloke’s mug where a little gingerbread man still desperately held on to the rim. 

To Merlin’s surprise, the man looked guilty. 

“Yes. I shouldn’t, I know, but it’s just too good. They even put cinnamon on the whipped cream, you should try it.”

Now Merlin laughed. 

“What is so funny?” The blond looked irritated and attempted to get up again.

“Don’t, please. I’m sorry. But there’s no need to mention the whipped cream.” He pointed to his own upper lip and waved it from left to right and back to indicate a moustache.

Quickly, the man wiped the cream off his face. “I did that on purpose.” He started to laugh, too. “It’s Movember!”

“Actually, it’s already December and I’m very sorry, but you looked adorable in your fine clothes wearing your cream moustache like it was designer, too.”

“It’s okay, you gave me a reason to come over and finally say hello.”

Merlin blinked. So he wasn’t the only one who tried to find a plausible reason to make contact? He smiled widely. “Hello.”

“I’m Arthur and I’m going to buy you a ‘winter special’ now so if we find out that we have nothing in common, we will at least have the cream moustache in common.”

Merlin laughed. “Hi Arthur, I’m Merlin. I like the way you’re thinking, but I’m lactose intolerant.”

Arthur got him his favorite tea and they talked for hours.


End file.
